Lady & the Tramp
by Gabrielle Miriam
Summary: "How's the dog life treating you?" Henry turned back to me. "It's okay. Sometimes I wish my animagus was a bird though." Eventual Peter Pan/OC.
1. What Paws?

_Yaawwwnnnn_. I stretched until my paws could not reach any further. Paws?

If dogs could groan, I would. I must've transformed into my animagus overnight.

Changing back into human form, I got out of my bed.. More like rolled and started to regain consciousness.

I stood up and took a look at myself in the mirror. My auburn hair was knotted and, apparently, I had forgotten to take my makeup off from yesterday since I resembled a raccoon more than I ever would a dog.

"Lady! Fifteen minutes, you have to get to the office!" My mom's voice sounded through the tellbox that was next to my door.

How she wouldn't approve of my appearance right now.

Hurrying, I tried to freshen up. Redo makeup. Comb through hair. Put on a pretty dress.

I spun to look at myself in the full-length mirror.

Pretty, pretty, pretty. "Too pretty for my own taste," I rolled my eyes, throwing a jacket over the mid-thigh length dress to make the look for casual.

I slipped on a pair of flats and trotted down the stairs. Turning the corner to the kitchen, I ran straight into my mom who was headed upstairs.

I gasped, as I jumped back.

"Oh goodness, Lady, watch where you're going." She glanced at my appearance from top to bottom. "Oh no. Do not wear that jacket. It is not classy enough for you or this outfit."

"I'm going to the office, Mom. No one even cares how I look. I just answer the phone."

"You are my daughter, and you are not going out dressed like that."

I groaned audibly. It was just a jacket!

"We have to look good, honey. Keep up appearances." She fluffed my hair up. "Now, on your way. I'll have dinner ready when you get home"

I threw my purse over my shoulder. I didn't know why I carried it anyways— it had nothing in besides a book and a few pens.

I guess to "keep up appearances" as Mom would say. Dad was the county court justice in Storybrooke. But since the curse was broken, they had become even more keen on our appearance, since everyone remembered them as high up in royal court in the Enchanted Forest. I don't even remember his title, nor did I really care. I did what I had to do to get by without having to be scolded by them.

I made my way into the courthouse which seemed to be hustling and bustling. Probably minor stuff since the curse was broken. I made it into the back office to see my father already diligently talking on the phone. Glancing into his office, I saw Regina in there, tapping her foot impatiently.

I sat down at my humble desk that was in direct view of my father's office.

Henry had been in the office with Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke and queen of the Enchanted Forest. Henry was her adoptive son. I guess it's luck if you weren't adopted in this town.

Henry looked over his shoulder, and we made eye contact. I waved him over.

"Hi, Lady." He approached my desk.

"Hey, kid. Looks like you were right after all, with all those fairy tales. I didn't ever get the chance to say sorry, for ever doubting you, I mean."

The boy chuckled. "It's fine. Most people didn't believe me."

There was a brief silence as we glanced into my dad's office, seeing Regina slamming her fist down on his desk.

"How's the dog life treating you?" Henry turned back to me. Before the curse was broken, he always told me that I was an animagus. Of course, not even knowing what it was at the time, I didn't believe him. Then again, the only person that did believe him was his birth mother who made quite the entrance into Storybrooke.

I admired her though. She had a freedom. An audacity that I could never secure.

Nodding my head, I replied, "It's okay. Sometimes I wish my animagus was a bird though." I widened my eyes at the enthralled boy. "Then I could fly away, have freedom, do what I wanted to do. Being a dog can.. Well, it can be rough." I chuckled.

"You have a good life, Lady." Henry patted his hand on my shoulder. Sometimes it felt weird being comforted by such a small kid, but his faith literally had moved mountains.

"Thanks, kid." I smirked at him.

"Henry." Regina came out of my father's office. "Lady," she addressed me.

"Regina," I smiled sweetly at her like my mother always told me to do.

"I'll catch ya later, Lady." Henry caught up to his adoptive mother.

As I watched them walk off, I made eye contact with my father through the glass windows of his office.

I smiled at him as he waved at me, habitually picking up the phone as I had done every other day of work.

"Storybrooke Courthouse, how can I help you?"


	2. Darling Family

"Mom! I'm home." I dropped my purse right by the front door and headed to the kitchen. "I tried calling you to see if—" I tuned the corner to see Geppetto and Pinocchio standing in the kitchen with my mother.

"Lady, I meant to call you and let you know the Geppetto and Pinocchio were stopping by to visit."

Great, so I couldn't take off the fake smile yet. I grinned brighter. "Oh welcome."

"Why don't you make some tea or coffee, help our guests feel welcome?" My mother, Darling, led them to the dining room.

My mom was one to never turn down company. Even on the most miserable day.

She always put on her happy face. And I should admire her for that. But to me, it was fake.

I saw what no one else saw, when she and Jim Darling argued. How Darling would spend all her time cooking, cleaning, and pretty much being confined to the house, only leaving when Jim Darling needed a plus one.

And she was content with that. They both were. I would never understand it though.

I was slowly working on getting the coffee pot running when Darling came in. "Make sure to get the water boiling," she placed the tea pot on the stove. "We should probably make treats too." She preheated the oven and started setting together a platter to feed the two men.

I didn't even know why Geppetto and his son were here. But it wasn't unusual for people to just stop in. They knew my mom would be here, ready to open her home to them.

"What's wrong?" Darling turned to me, Geppetto and Pinocchio's voices rising from the dining room.

I glanced over to Darling, as I finished getting the coffee together.

"Nothing. Why would it seem like something's wrong?"

"You look depressed." She turned back to her platter. "You haven't smiled since you step through the door. You need to be more positive, lighten up." She rested her hand on my shoulder before heading back to the dining room.

I rolled my eyes. I loved my mom, and I was grateful for her. But she always expected me to act, to feign joyfulness.

I heard our front door swing open as Jim Darling came in, his briefcase swinging at his side.

"Afternoon, Geppetto, Pinocchio." He greeted the two in the dining room before he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, dad." I said, taking a seat on the counter.

"Afternoon, Lady. Work wasn't too crazy, huh?"

I smirked. "Nothing I can't handle.

"Lady!" My mom turned around the corner again, hearing the ding of the oven. "Get off the countertop!" She waved me away. "Gosh, first the bad attitude, then you think it's okay to sit on the countertop."

I threw my hands in the air. "I'm minding my own business, I do what you say, I smile when you tell me to, and you still find something to get onto me about!"

"Lady, not while we have guests." My mom shushed me.

"I was helping make the coffee!"

"Maybe it would be best, if you just went to your room." Jim Darling butt in.

"Maybe so." And with that, I stormed upstairs, fighting back the tears. Usually, I sucked it up. I was apathetic. Today, not so much. After the curse was broken, I remembered so much from the past. My parents adopting me. My animagus. But one thing never changed— we were the picture perfect family.

And it got to me this time. Maybe it was all that I mentioned on top of my conversation with Henry. But whatever it was, I collapsed on my bed and started sobbing. And after awhile, those sobs lulled me to sleep.


	3. Jock or Solitude

My eyes shot open. I thought I heard a noise, but it might have just been in the nightmare I had. I woke up in sweat, my hair mixed with it to be thick and knotted. Usually when I had these nightmares, either I would crawl into bed with Darling or she would hear me crying and crawl in bed with me. But this time, I had not turned into the familiar cocker spaniel, and I didn't crawl into Jim Dear and Darling's bed. I decided after yesterday's predicament, they wouldn't be very receptive.

I flipped over onto my other side, trying to calm down. Nightmares weren't a very unusual occurrence. As a pup, I used to have them all the time. Back then, Jim Dear and Darling said they were almost seizure-like. I never remembered what they were about though.

After a few tries, going back to sleep wasn't working out. Light was streaming from underneath the curtain by my window. Curious, I stepped out and pulled back the curtain to see it be full-daytime outside. I must've slept hard through the night. It had to be around 10 in the morning.

Looking out my window, I could see the different people of Storybrooke walking across the roads and to various places. I saw Red, carrying bags of groceries to her grandmother's cafe. Mary Margaret passed Red while she was walking the other way and waved.

They seemed so happy. And they probably didn't have to fake it.

"Knock, knock." My mom knocked on my bedroom door, cracking it open.

I turned and forced out a small smile in her direction.

"I thought you were asleep and didn't want to disturb you. I brought you coffee."

I took the steaming cup from her hands. "Thank you."

"Do you want to just move past yesterday?" She asked, with pup eyes even more endearing than my own.

"If we can." I said softly.

She took my chin in her hand. "I am proud of you. You're beautiful and smart. I know around guests I get a little uptight, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I know, Mom." I smiled. She took her hand off my chin as I sipped the cup of coffee.

"I guess Dad didn't need you at work today. Must be a slower day at the courthouse. I'm getting ready for our party tonight. We are going to Regina's for a little dinner party she's hosting, so you'll be home alone tonight."

I nodded my head.

"I'm trusting you to keep our home standing." It was more of a warning not to do anything bad.

"You got it." I gave her a reassuring smile.

Just as she left my room, my cell phone started ringing.

I scoundered through the twisted sheets on my bed to finally find my phone.

"Hello?"

"Lady! You neve' texted me back. What 'er ya up to today?"

"Oh, hi Jock!" Jock had been my best friend since I was adopted by Darling and Jim Dear. He lived next door, but often more times than not was too lazy to come and say hi. "Yesterday was rough, so I fell asleep early."

"Anything ya want to talk about?"

"Not necessarily. I'd rather just push it under the rug."

"Ya, I know about those things. Dig a hole and bury it."

"Exactly. Anyways, Jock, I have a big night tonight."

"Oh, what are ya up to?"

"Jim Dear and Darling are going out tonight."

"Ah, so they're taking you with them?"

"No, I'm staying home, making the most of my time alone."

Jock chuckled. "Stay out of trouble, Lady. I'll see ya around."

"Bye, Jock." I hung up the phone. I always knew that if there were any trouble, Jock would be the first one to respond. I could always trust on him, even if he came from snob hill just like the rest of our neighbors. Including Regina who lived on the other side of us.

I made my bed and cleaned up the rest of my room, preparing for tonight. Honestly, I wasn't planning much. I was just excited to have the whole house to myself. I don't remember the last time both Jim Dear and Darling had gone out.

I made sure to have my comfiest sweatpants clean, everything in order, and the house locked down by the time Jim Dear and Darling left for their date.

"Have fun!" I waved as they walked out the door, trying not to shut the door behind them too eagerly. I made sure it was locked and headed up the stairs to my room.

It was perfect. Bed was made, vacuumed, no mess, no clutter, candle lit, and the window cracked letting the curtain flow with the wind.

I had no worries for the rest of the night.

I slipped on the sweatpants, threw my hair up in a messy bun, and ran down the stairs, sliding down the railing.

I turned the stereo on and blasted my specially-made playlist for the night. No Frank Sinatra tonight, Darling.

That's not exactly what you'd catch any seventeen year old blasting throughout the house home alone.

I ran and danced throughout the house, keeping no track of time. Reaching the kitchen. I threw open the fridge door and grabbed the bottle of moscato that was mostly full.

Pouring myself a drink, I also remembered the boxes of chocolate Darling was saving up on for Christmas presents. She had to have had twenty boxes in the pantry for friends. She wouldn't notice if one went missing.

I snagged a box, okay, two, of the chocolates, grabbed my moscato, and headed to my bedroom, hitting the stereo off on my way up.

I set the drink and chocolates on my nightstand and switched my TV on to netflix.

This night I could definitely say I was content. Home alone, all the chores done. Cozy room. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

I don't think I even finished the glass of wine before I drifted asleep, the TV playing in the background.


	4. Or Tramp

I woke up to the rustling of the wind through the curtains. I opened one eye to find my room pitch black. The candle must've blown out from the wind.

Flipping over to check the time on my phone, "10:00. They still must not be home yet.." The light from the hallway was still peering from underneath my door.

I had a slight headache from the alcohol. It was either that or the ill-timed cat nap I just woke up from.

Screeech. I heard a door in the house open. It sounded like the pantry door. Glancing to my window, it seemed to be open a little further than I had it.

With phone in hand and Jock on speed dial, I tiptoed out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I guess a phone wasn't the best choice in weapon, but it's the only one I could come up with on such short notice.

Part of me wanted to say hello to see if anyone would respond, but then I remembered that that's what all the dumb people in horror movies did.

I heard the fridge door open in the kitchen. Someone was definitely here.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from around the corner.

"What are you doing!?" I screeched. It was a boy that looked as if he was the embodiment of a forest. He wore all green, even his eyes were green. And his hair was brown, like a tree stump. He looked pretty well-kept though, so he couldn't live in a forest, could he?

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just making myself at home." He smirked, as if it were common knowledge.

"No. No. No, you're not. You can't be here."

He took a sip from a glass of water he must've poured for himself.

"What do you want? Money?" I reached for a wad of cash that was in my purse sitting on the counter.

He scoffed, shaking his head.

I tried not to stomp my foot in frustration, failing as it had become a habit. "What are you? A thief? A criminal? Do you need a place to stay? Are you a tramp?"

"Oo, I like that last one." He sounded almost sarcastic.

"You know," he continued, "Most girls don't complain when I sneak into their house."

"Get out."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You have to get out. You can't be here." I was really getting frustrated with this kid.

"What's it to you? No harm done." He slinked past me, and up the stairs.

"My parent's are going to kill me if they see a boy here, and they're going to be home any second."

"Ah, I forgot. Snob hill, everything's rules, and you gotta please your mummy and daddy."

I glared at the boy who was making his way up the stairs. He stopped, pointing at a picture on the wall.

"Is that your family?" He chuckled. "How sweet. Though you look nothing like them. Are you adopted?"

"What's it to you?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought we might have something in common."

"You're adopted?" Curiosity got the best of me. Just what he wanted it to do.

"Well, I was never adopted. So I made my own family."

"Made your own family?" I asked skeptically.

He continued up the stairs to my bedroom. Now I knew he had to have come in through my bedroom window. How I didn't hear him, I had no idea though.

"Yep. There aren't many rules. Lovely scenery. Hey, you should come visit."

"Come visit?"

"I think it'd be a good experience for you. You could be free for one day."

"No strings attached, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, there is one thing.."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"It's just one small thing."

The way he looked at me, I knew he was trying to get me wrapped around his finger. And under other circumstances, maybe I would be. The boy was really cute, even with crooked teeth. And it was a really bad thing that he was in my bedroom. But it looked like he was ready to head back out my window.

"Small." I re-emphasized.

"Yeah, you have a friend. The boy who believed."

"Henry?"

"Yeah. I want to meet him. Talk to him about what he believes. He was an encouragement for me."

That wouldn't be too hard. Henry loved talking to people about the book.

"Behind the school tomorrow night. Deal?" He held out his hand.

I took it. "Okay, you got it, Tramp."

He swung out the window and in a flash he was gone, nowhere to be seen.


	5. What Love Story?

The bell to Granny's diner rang. The nude heels I had to wear today clicked against the linoleum floor.

Henry was seated at a booth, usually where he was before school. I was just shocked not to see Emma around.

I slid into the booth across from Henry.

"Hey, kid."

"Oh, hi, Lady." The boy was reading the book he always was.

"Reading again?"

"Always am." He shut the book, giving me his full attention.

"Speaking of the book, I have a friend who's interested in talking to you about it."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah, he said something about it being a big encouragement to him. Anyways, he wants to meet you later today, if you're free?"

"I should be."

"Great! We can call it.. Operation Tramp, since I know you love those mission names."

"Tramp? Oh, of course.. Because you're Lady!"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"You know what, anything to help your love life." Henry smiled at me.

"Whoa, no, no, no, no, no. No love life. No romance. It's nothing like that."

"Whatever you say, Lady. I'll see you later." He gathered his stuff up and headed out the door.

I sat back in the booth, smirking to myself. Henry was crazy. Love life? That's a joke.


	6. In the Dark

After a few minutes, I finally saw Henry walking up the sidewalk.

"I wonder why he wanted to meet behind the school." Henry said. "I mean, I know he's the tramp and all.."

I shrugged, as we headed around back.

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked.

I was sure of one thing. Tramp said that I was going to get a night of freedom, no rules, no restrictions. And I was going to get that. If that involved meeting him in the back of a school with Henry, then that didn't seem like too much of a risk.

"I'm sure."

By that time, we had been engulfed in the darkness that was the forest behind the school. Henry and I stood in a small clear.

We waited a few moments for the tramp to show up.

"Hey there.." A voice came from behind Henry.

"Hi.." Henry replied.

I squinted my eyes to see that it definitely was not the Tramp approaching us.

"What are you two doing out here in the dark?" It was a boy with a very monotonous voice. Very dreary. Didn't sound like anyone I met before. And he definitely didn't have the sound of magic that Tramp had his voice wrapped in.

"We're waiting for a friend." Henry responded, seeing the shock on my face and realizing that this was not Tramp.

"A friend, you say?" The monotonous voice sounded again.

Along with a bright flash and a loud boom.


	7. Neverland

I groaned, flipping over on my stomach. I felt almost like I couldn't breath. I was on the ground, and it definitely felt like I had broken a rib.

I heard Henry coughing next to me too.

I realized that there was a third person next to us.

I struggled to pull myself up, then helped Henry up too.

"What did you do!?" Henry yelled at the boy, who was pulling himself up.

The boy was wearing a dark hood that covered most of his voice. He had very pointed features, and his eyes were engulfed in circles that were probably from a lack of sleep. Blond hair fell into his eyes.

"Welcome to Neverland." He smirked.

Several other hooded figures came out from the woods that surrounded us. It looked like the woods back in Storybrooke, but I had a feeling it wasn't.

The figures started to circle us.

"Run," I whispered to Henry, and we sprinted.

Darn backpack I shouldn't brought. It was hitting on my back as we ran. Henry's was too. I heard the boys several feet behind us.

Making sure Henry was in front, he led the chase, springing through trees and jumping over fallen logs.

"They're falling behind!" I yelled up to Henry.

I yelled too soon. Henry went to run over a tree root. His foot got caught on the root.

I didn't stop soon enough, falling on top of Henry as well.

I heard the boys catching up. Henry and I both breathing heavily. I didn't know how much farther we could run.

As I was getting up, a hand grabbed my arm and grabbed the back of Henry too and pulled us off the side, to a small clear.

"Come on," the voice said. Familiar voice.

We dropped down, hearing footsteps run by us. Boys yelling to each other.

"Thanks," Henry said to the boy. Who dropped his hood. Who I knew.

"I should've guessed.." I said. Henry glancing between the both of us as we made eye contact.

"Lady, was it?" Tramp said, smirking.

"This is the tramp?" Henry asked.

I nodded my head.

"Do you know where you are?" Henry asked.

Tramp dropped his eyes. "We're in Neverland."

"You brought us to Neverland!?" I yelled at the boy.

"Now, let me explain."

"Make it quick, Tramp." I glared at him.

"I had to do it. If I didn't Pan would hurt me or worse."

"Pan, as in, Peter Pan?" Henry asked.

The boy nodded his head. "He had me do it. But there's no time for questions."

"So, all you said about having your own family..?" I asked.

"Those Lost Boys are nice.. When they're not being controlled by Pan."

I clicked my tongue, frustrated with this boy. What else was he hiding?

"We have to be careful. Pan knows just about everything that happens on this island. We have to keep moving. Come on, let's go." He helped me and Henry up, and we started off on our journey again.


	8. Pixie Dust

It felt like we ran forever. I didn't know how much longer we could until we ran off this island of Neverland.

"I think we lost them.." Said Tramp, slowing down.

"I just need a second.." Henry said, leaning over trying to catch his breath.

I did the same. I had no idea how Tramp wasn't out of breath. Maybe he was used to the run and go.

"So, why did Pan have you take us?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. If I didn't do it, he'd find another way. He always gets what he wants. He wants you." He turned to Henry.

Great, so I was just an accomplice.

"And why does Pan want you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the tramp.

He pulled out a small vial that he had hanging around his neck. "Pixie dust. I stole it from him 'cause I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless."

Tramp had lost the magic he once had in his voice. The magic that wanted me to come here, and now was the last place I wanted to be. Though the sadness and desperation in his voice wanted me to help him.

"Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me, and you could come with us." Henry said, glancing over at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family is actually coming for them?" Tramp asked skeptically

"My family's different. We always find each other.."

I looked to the ground. Would my family even realize I was gone?

"You better hope they don't." Tramp went on. "Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

Henry stood up and put a hand on Tramp's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time. Is there a place that we can hide from the Lost Boys?"

Tramp looked off, then sighed. "There's a place they can't track us. The Echo caves. But it's far."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way." Henry said.

I stood up straight again, ready to start on this trek.

I ran with the boys, trying to keep up with the both of them.


	9. And Faith and Trust

Right when we thought we lost them, they found us again.

"They cut us off! They know we're going to the cave. We have to go the other way." Henry took the lead.

Now I really just felt like a dog tagging along. A dog!

Thinking about it, I immediately transformed into my animagus. I may not have been able to run fast, but I knew my dog could run faster.

"Whoa, watch out!" Henry yelled, causing me to change back into human. I almost crashed right into Henry and Tramp, which would've sent them over the straight drop ahead of us.

"What do we do? Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?" Henry asked Tramp.

"No, we're done for." Tramp said in between breaths. "I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live."

"You want to give up!?" I heard the boys going back and forth.

I put my face in my hands. This was ridiculous, and it was all my fault.

"It's our way out!" I heard Henry said, grabbing Tramp and mine's hands. "We're getting a running start."

"For what?" I yelled.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying!"

"Don't you remember the dust doesn't work?" Tramp shouted.

"That's because you have to believe."

"I definitely do not believe."

As scared for my life as I was, I just wanted to go for it. "Henry has never been wrong before!"

"I believe." Henry said, flipping the top off the vial and running for the cliff.

Mid-air, I took what I thought what would be my last breath. Holding onto Henry's hand for dear life.

We must've surprised, because I took another breath and we were still in the air. Higher than we were before.

I glanced over to see Henry just as enthralled in the experience as I was. And beside him, Tramp. He had the magic back in his eyes.

We were flying over the island of Neverland. You could see for miles. It was absolutely beautiful. I could literally stay up there forever.

I was living my dream. I was finally flying.

It didn't last long enough though. As we neared another clear, Henry was bringing us closer to the ground, until finally we landed.

Roughly.

"Holy cow!" I shouted. "That was amazing! You guys, pixie dust actually works. And it makes you fly!" I giggled and twirled around, both boys looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Henry chuckled.

"Lady," Tramp said.

I stopped twirling and faced the boy.

"Can I talk to you?"

I glanced at Henry, who was nodding his head. I raised an eyebrow at Tramp.

"O-oh okay."


	10. Peter Pan

"Lady, I have to tell yo—"

"Tramp, look, even if you brought me here because Pan wanted you to for some God forsaken reason, this night has been amazing! You were right. Even if your family did fall apart, the experiences here are—"

"Lady, I have to tell you something." Tramp pretty much had to shout over me to get me to shut up.

I guess I just got too excited.

"Okay."

He went silent, looking at the ground.

"Well, say what you have to say." I forgot how frustrating this boy could be.

"I'm not who you think I am." He said, his voice still with a thick accent.

There was silence, as he finally met my eyes.

"You can't freak out—"

"Just spit it out, Tramp." I crossed my arms.

"Peter Pan."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows rose.

"My name's Peter Pan." The magic left his eyes. "I wanted Henry here, so I used you to do it."

I rolled my eyes. "That figures. The first time I'm offered to leave home, and it just comes back and bites me.. So, what are you going to do to me? Why do you need Henry so bad?"

Pan smirked. "Calm down now, I just need your help."

"With what?"

"You can make this easy, or you can make this hard. Tell Henry that I'm Pan, and this won't be such a dream anymore. Let's just keep it a secret for now, and life will go much smoother for you."

"Well, it depends." I said.

"Oh really?"

"What are you going to do for me?"

Pan chuckled. "I'm going to keep you alive."

I stepped up to Pan. "You think I'm some sheltered little girl who is frightened by even the slightest hint of danger. You don't scare me, Peter Pan. Maybe I'll keep your secret. Maybe I won't."

"We'll see about that."


	11. Scavengers

"Hey, guys!" Henry yelled to Peter and I. "I think I found something."

I finally broke eye contact with Peter. As much as I glared at him, he sure had a hatred in his eyes against me.

"I think that may be Pan's camp." Henry pointed towards a round of tents, a firepit in the center.

"It is. We should probably get far from here." Pan stood up straight, rubbing his neck in exasperation.

I glared at him. The boy was darn good at acting.

"Where do you suggest going now, Tramp?" I asked.

Henry could tell something was up, with the way his eyes were bouncing back and forth between the two of us.

"If I can snatch some sheets from Pan's camp, we can set up to sleep in the trees."

"Are you sure he won't catch you? You said Pan knows everything that happens on the island?" Henry asked, legitimately worried.

I scoffed silently.

"It's okay. He's probably walking the shore around this time. He always is."

"I'll come help you." I said.

"I got it." Pan turned to me, putting a hand up.

"Don't be silly. It'll take a few trips for you to get all the supplies you need. I'll just help you get it all at once." I feigned a smile. Maybe my mom did teach me something.

Pan rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him.

"Stay here." I whispered to Henry.

Running to catch up to Pan, I eventually reached his side again.

"You are insufferable." Pan said, with the most disgusted look on his face I'd seen him wear.

"Please, and let you do this all on your own. I couldn't." I said sweetly, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"You know you could get rid of me."

Pan shot me a look, as we entered into one of the boy's tents.

"You could send me home. Let the mermaids drown me in the ocean."

Pan shoved an armful of supplies into my arms. "I like my idea better."

As Pan was scavenging the boy's tent, I glanced around the room.

It could've been Pan's own tent, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

But what I did notice was another one of those vials sitting on the dresser in the room.

With Pan's back turned to me, I snatched the vial off the dresser and hid it in my pocket.

I was scared Pan saw me, since he turned around so fast. He just shoved my arms with more supplies.

"Ready, Miss Lady?" He rose a single eyebrow.

"Been ready." I smiled.


	12. Tree Hammocks

"You know, I don't think you're doing it right." To anyone else, it would look as if I were staring straight up into the sky and talking to God.

"I've been here longer than you. I think I know what I'm doing." Pan said, matter-of-factly. The boy had climbed up into the trees and started to hang sheets like hammocks for beds.

I don't know if I would ever be able to climb up there and sleep. My knees were shaking just watching the agile boy climb through the branches. Luckily, I convinced Henry to let Tramp do the work. We merely just sat at the stump of the tree.

In all honesty, I was using Pan's little secret against him in any way I could. I was surprised he was still dealing with it. My sly remarks never stopped, and I didn't see them stopping anytime soon.

Not at least until he came clean to Henry. Why he even wanted Henry was still a big question. But he was carrying on this charade long enough to make me really think about it.

"There." I heard Pan landing next to me. "We should be all set for nighttime."

I stared up into the tree. This would be a perfect opportunity for Pan to send me to my death. One corner not tied tight enough, and I'd be done for. And not only falling to my death, but hitting thorned branches all the way down.

"Are you sure it's s-safe?" I asked Pan, staring at him.

He stood with his hands on his waist. "Of course it's safe! I wouldn't have wasted all my time on it if it wasn't safe. Don't tell me you're not going to go up there after all that work."

Henry stood up next to me. This whole time he had been unusually silent.

"You okay, Henry?" I asked, legitimately worried about the kid.

"Yeah, I'm just tired.." He headed up the branches that Pan had maneuvered down.

"He's losing faith.." Pan said once Henry was out of earshot, not disappointedly either.

"What is with you and your infatuation with Henry?" I pulled a blade of grass out of an almost bare patch next to where I was sitting.

"Infatuation? Hardly."

"Then what?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Why should I tell you?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well.." Was it time?

Pan took a step closer to me. "I'm the one keeping you alive, remember?"

Time. "Well, I'm the one with this." I revealed the pixie dust hanging around the neck, almost an exact replica of the one he had.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Pan glared at me.

"Not fun having to be played by your own game, huh?" I asked him.

"My games just beginning." He pointed towards the hammocks hanging up in the trees. "Have fun, darling."

I tried to hold back from stomping my foot once again. Pan sure knew how to provoke me though. Darling. Just like my mom.

But in this case, I was going to be nothing like her. I pulled myself up onto the first branch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pan's eyes widen. He hadn't expected me to take his challenge.

Within seconds, it looked like I was 10 feet off the ground. I don't know how I did it. Maybe it was fueled by my anger towards the smug boy.

Looking down at Pan, it almost looked like he was worried. Worried that I proved him wrong probably.

I got to the hammock and steadied myself in it, careful not to flip myself over.

As I laid back, I heard rustling in a branch near my own.

From a few branches up, I saw Henry leaning over the side of his hammock, scaring me half to death.

"Good night, Lady. And Tramp." Henry smiled. I hadn't realized that Pan already made it up to the hammock he set up for himself.

Though whether he'd stay throughout the night, I don't know if I would stay awake to find out.


	13. Slightly

I gasped awake once again. It was becoming more and more common.

I squinted through the ink black night, making sure the boys were still in their hammocks. Henry's hand was hanging over the side of his.

Pan's hammock swung loosely with the wind. Of course he'd bail.

I laid my head back down and tried to get back into a comfortable position to fall asleep.

Where would Pan go at this time of night? He probably went to go bathe. Yeah, that's it.

What am I kidding? He wouldn't waste precious time doing that. He's probably teaming up with his Lost Boys, hatching a plan on mine and Henry's murder.

Or worse, torture. My head's itchy. Maybe he infested my hammock with lice.

I shuddered in fear, sitting up. I obviously wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I carefully stepped out of the hammock and onto a branch, ready to begin my descent.

I made it most of the way. It wasn't until I was five meet from the ground that I finally misstepped and plummeted to the earth.

I heard footsteps come rushing to the scene.

It had to be Pan. Or his minions. Either way, I had to find a place to hide. But I was too big to hide in any bushes, and my pale skin would surely show under any light.

Oh, but the bushes!

I immediately changed into my animagus and jumped into the bush.

"Did you hear that?" One voice said.

"Shut up." The other replied. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was Pan being his normal self.

After a few minutes of watching them circle the area in caution, they finally lowered their weapons. The boy holding a little knife that would only work within close proximity to the victim. Pan put away his sword.

"It's probably just those fools messing with us." The boy said.

Peter Pan's eyes were still bouncing around trying to find what made the noise.

"What did you bring me here for?" The boy asked, trying to refocus Pan's attention.

"I thought you'd deserve a little promotion." Pan switched his charm back on like a switch.

"Why? Because Felix messed up?" The boy said, smirking.

"Felix failed in his mission, yes.. And I've failed to see the use of you in the past, Slightly."

Slightly? That's a name?

"If you mean taking the girl back—"

"No!" Pan lashed out at Slightly. "She can't go back. She knows too much now."

"This wouldn't have happened if Felix hadn't grabbed her too.."

"What happened, happened." Pan tried redirecting the conversation. "I'll let you know more tomorrow. Go back to camp" He let Slightly go.

I knew I should probably get back to the hammocks before Pan headed back there, if he did. But part of me really wanted to go catch Slightly. The poor boy probably didn't know what he was getting himself into. He looked scared almost.

Or maybe that was just my imagination. Putting my emotions onto someone else.

Nonetheless, once Pan was out of sight, my little dog legs ran after Slightly.

And I did what any dog would do. Or at least, any dog my size.

I bit his ankle.

"Get off now!" Slightly kicked his leg, tossing me across the beaten path and onto the stump of a tree.

"Oww.." I put my hand to my head where I hit the tree stump.

"A girl!?" Slightly held out his small knife in my direction.

"Lady." I responded in anger.

"Yes, I know what you are." He eyed my up and down.

"No, that's my name. Slightly, is it?" I stood up, not scared of his butter knife.

"That's right. Slightly. Slightly Soiled."

The following moment consisted of complete silence. That was until I busted out laughing.

"You're kidding, right!?"

"It's not funny, you hear. It's my name."

"Sure it is, kid." I walked up to the Lost Boy who just became much less terrifying and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You can't talk. Your name is Lady."

I still laughed at the boy. "That's not half as bad as your name!"

I could tell that my incessant laughter was starting to frustrate him.

"What are you anyways? What do they call it— werewolf?" This boy had a bad sense of vocabulary.

"Sure, if you're that terrified of me.." I stifled back some more laughter, mostly at the thought of my American cocker spaniel being anything near scary like a werewolf.

Slightly went shy. Since when is he shy?

"How old are you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I was fifteen. That was, before I came here. I've been fifteen since. And how old are you? Fourteen? Twelve?"

"Seventeen." I chuckled. Not only had a bad vocabulary, but was equally as bad at guessing games.

"No way! You're just as old as Pan! You two are the oldest on the island!"

I smirked. "Well, it is my birthday in a few days.."

Slightly's slight grin fell. "We don't celebrate birthdays here."

"Well.. Maybe Pan will make an exception." I was trying to be optimistic.

"Peter doesn't make exceptions." Slightly said this surely.

"I have to head back." Slightly said. "Felix and the other boys are probably wondering where I am."

I waved goodbye, ready to head on my way back to the hammocks.

"You're not half as bad as Felix made you out to be." Slightly said.

"Thanks, you're not half as bad as Felix."


	14. Getting to Know You

I got back to the tree that our beds were in. I would've been lost if I hadn't seen the white blankets waving under the moonlit sky.

I grabbed onto the lowest hanging branch and attempted with all my might to pull myself up and begin the climb.

"Usually a night owl?" A voice came from the trunk of tree, making me lose grip of the branch and fall flat on my back.

Pan didn't even bother trying to catch me in my drop. Figures.

I gasped, the wind being knocked out of me.

"I thought you were asleep." I lied to him, while helping myself up.

"As I thought of you. Looks like we're even." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as usual.

"You have to tell Henry you're Peter Pan."

Pan raised an eyebrow at me. "And if I don't?"

"Then I will." I said. "Tomorrow. If you don't tell him tomorrow, then you can suffer the consequences."

He chuckled in reply.

"You don't even have to be a villain about it." I sat on the branch, making eye contact finally with the boy. "I know that that's unusual for you, but Henry might understand. I mean, you haven't hurt us.. Yet. If you just kindly slip it to him the 'I'm sorry I never mentioned it. I'm Peter Pan. I just didn't want you to hate me,' he'll be fine with it."

"Trust me, he won't be fine with it." Pan said.

"I am." I smiled genuinely this time, Pan looking more confused than ever. "Isn't that enough to convince him?"

"You don't know me." Pan stepped closer to me.

I knew he was trying to scare me, but I wasn't even a little bit frightened of this Lost Boy.

"But I'm getting to. Getting to know you, that is. And so far, besides the whole kidnapping and some sinister plan you haven't revealed to us yet, I don't see evil. No one is truly evil."

"You are so naive."

"Are you sure? Or are you just scared? That I may be right?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did I become a sage?

"Plus," I said. "I still have this. So you should be scared." I waved the pixie dust in the air.

"It has more power than you know. But knowing you, you'll just use it to get up to your bed." He commented.

I ignored him and went on my way, pulling myself up onto the branch successfully this time.

"It's your birthday, huh?"

I carefully turned towards Pan while balancing on the branch.

"Three days."

"Maybe you can use that pixie dust to make yourself a birthday cake."

"I won't get one any other way, right?"


	15. Shish Kabob

My hammock was rocking back and forth when I woke up the next morning.

The smell of cooking wafted in the tropical air.

I leaned down over the side of the hammock, my head spinning at the drop. In the dark I wasn't able to see how far down it was. But now I did.

I started shivering nervously at the drop. Maybe using that pixie dust wasn't such a bad idea now.

Closing my eyes, I flipped my legs over the side of the hammock as I had done last night in the dark. It might help me maneuver better, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see the fall.

Weakly, I climbed across the branch and clung to the tree trunk all the way down, not nearly as agile as I had been yesterday. Gah, was I trying to show off that bad that I got an adrenaline rush and just did what I had to?

My fear especially showed when I jumped from the last branch, finally landing on the ground. More like a fall. And it felt like I had fallen more than the five I had. Yesterday, I landed that jump on my feet.

I half expected to see Peter down here cooking, but no. Just Henry.

"What are you doing down here by yourself?" I asked, nervously. Of course, once I tested Pan, he would run away.

"Tramp said he went to go get lunch and dinner, so we wouldn't have to worry about it later."

I sighed. I had to tell him. Sitting down by the fire Pan left for me and Henry, I crossed my legs.

"Henry.." I said, grabbing a shish kabob what was roasting over the fire. It burnt the ends of my fingertips, but those were already ruined from climbing up and down the tree so much.

"There's something I haven't told you." I stared at the food in my hand, afraid of how Henry would react. I wasn't necessarily afraid that Henry would hate Pan, but more so that he would hate me.

"Tramp isn't who you think he is.." I said.

"Tramp. I know exactly who he is. You guys end up together." He stuffed his face with a piece of food. "Trust me. I know more than you think."

"No, Henry.. Tramp is.."

I half expected Pan to jump out and interrupt. Have some outrageous plan on interrupting this conversation. But no. Just silence.

Maybe Pan didn't care. Maybe this was part of his plan all along.

Anyways, I took a deep breath before finally spilling it out, since I guess fate wasn't going to stop me.

"Tramp is Peter Pan." I said.

Henry glanced up at me. "What?"

Did he really need clarification? "Tramp is Peter Pan. I didn't know that until I got here. And I don't know what he wants with us.."

"Well, I know what he wants with you. But I don't know what he wants with me.."

Wow, Henry was taking this better than I thought.

"Henry, I don't even know what he wants with me. How would you even know?"

"It's in the book!" Henry pulled the book out of his bag. He flipped it open, the pages revealing to be blank.

"Dang it. The pages must have erased since we're living the story now."

"See, so who knows if it's going to go how you think it is."

"But it has to! Tramp and Lady end up together, Peter Pan or not."

I eyed him skeptically.

"Look, you wanted to run away. Escape your perfect life in the big house with Jim Dear and Darling, right?"

How does this kid know so much about my life? I nodded my head though.

"And what did Peter Pan do, he offered a way out! A way to escape, have fun, not have any restrictions!"

That's exactly what Pan offered me.

"Okay, but the whole falling in love thing—"

"You have to believe me!"

"Well, I don't. Henry. Not about this. I don't fall in love. Especially not with Tramps.."

Henry looked to the ground solemnly. I think I really hurt the boy.. The most important thing in the world to Henry is faith. And I pretty much just crushed his faith in one fantasy he really believed in. One I quite sure was never going to happen.

"I'm going to go look for Peter." I said, backing away. I knew it was a bad idea to leave Henry there, but Pan had. I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen that he didn't plan.

He hasn't hurt us so far.

But that boy was crazy. There was no way I would fall in love with him. Nope. Not a tramp.


End file.
